


Literary Magazine/Journal

by rudimentary



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Literature, Other, art work, artwork, eggsy unwin - Freeform, fan fiction, gary eggsy unwin, harry hart - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform, kingsman the secret service, magazine, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudimentary/pseuds/rudimentary





	Literary Magazine/Journal

I have begun my own literary/artwork etc. magazine and anyone interested in showcasing your work feel free to contact me here or at rudimentaryinc@outlook.com. Anyone interested in seeing the first edition visit http://gum.co/rudimentaryincmar2015 and download a free copy of the magazine. just make sure to type the number 0 when it takes you to the payment section.


End file.
